Approval
by BleedingCoffee
Summary: Something's wrong with Jack and he's telling Eureka the truth about his relationship with Nathan. Nathan has to find out why and gains a respect for the Sheriff's work as well as the approval of those closest to Jack. Jack/Nathan


**AN**_:_ This was a quickie. (Don't look at the word count) I wrote this for my Trope Bingo :In another man's shoes, and finished it up for a little Thanksgiving fic. I post more frequently on Archive of Our Own, and am slowly getting things cross-posted here.

**Summary:** Something's wrong with Jack and he's telling Eureka the truth about his relationship with Nathan. Nathan has to find out why and gains a respect for the Sheriff's work as well as the approval of those closest to Jack.

* * *

_Approval_

* * *

_Just another day in Eureka_, Nathan Stark mused as he stopped at Cafe Diem for his Vinspresso before he went to work. He turned to leave and enjoyed the best part of this morning ritual, which was passing Jack as he left. He was surprised when Jack came in to the restaurant with a bright and excited smile on his face and walked right up to him. His smile was..._almost orgasmic_. "Sheriff."

"How the hell are you this gorgeous, every day, no matter what you are wearing or not wearing?" Jack said and looked him over and smiled at him. "I really wish I could wake up next to you, start my day right by opening my eyes and seeing you instead of rushing to work so I can run into you in passing to start my day."

The entire Cafe went silent and turned to their Sheriff who was standing in front of his rival with a grin on his face, love in his eyes and his hands on his hips. Nathan ignored them all and sighed, something was wrong with Jack. _ Just another day in Eureka alright. _ "Well if you're anxious to get naked and into bed, why don't we head to GD where you have a bed, a hospital gown and a complete medical exam waiting for you because there is clearly something wrong with you."

"You think something is wrong with me because I love you?" Jack asked with a casual shrug. "What am I saying? Of course you do! You think you're unworthy of love and incapable of commitment because of your failed marriage. I'm not Ally, Nathan. No offense, Ally."

Allison was sitting at a table with Kevin eating breakfast and had her mouth hanging open as this scene played out. Jack embarrassing himself was the norm, Nathan reacting with legitimate medical concern, instead of mocking him, was another. "None taken."

"We work." Jack said and waved his hand between himself and Nathan. "I mean we solve every problem this town throws at us. The sex is the best I've ever had and we make each other really happy. I think maybe it's time we admit this _thing_ is more than just casual sex between rivals. I think we should start dating, for real."

"I think we just did." Nathan said and put his coffee down on the counter. "So how about I take you up to GD for an MRI?"

"Does that stand for Mostly Romantic Intercourse?"

Nathan grimaced. "Jack, what the hell did you get into this time? I can't tell if you're being flirty, truthful or lack your normal filter and social skills. Can you tell me what changed this morning on the way to work?"

"I woke up realizing I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. "Is that too soon? I mean we just started dating..."

"So you woke up feeling this way?" Nathan clarified and got his phone out and sent a text to S.A.R.A.H asking for a full report of the bunker's air quality and testing samples of what Jack ate. He asking if Zoe was acting strangely, as Jack grabbed his ass.

"After last night..." Jack giggled. "Yeah, I mean I slept with a smile on my face and it didn't go away when I woke up. God, I haven't woken up that hard since I was a teenager. Shit. I haven't told you how much I love your creativity and _massive_ brain _and dick..._"

"You did. Repeatedly. Never forget it." Nathan ignored the silence around him and the stares of Vince and Ally beside him. He checked his phone. S.A.R.A.H replied: _The_ _Sheriff came home in a state of euphoria last night and I detected hints of your cologne on his clothes. Perhaps, you know more than I, Dr. Stark. I would also like to express my disappointment at being one of the last to be told about your relationship as this is now being broadcast on EuTube and the entire town is watching_.' "Where did you go after you left my house?"

"Home." Jack shrugged. "Really would have been great if I didn't have to leave. I mean, I like to cuddle too. Not sure cuddling is possible when your fucking torso is like carved granite, but I'll make do."

"You went _straight_ home?" Nathan asked as Jack stepped closer and ran his hand up his chest, up his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"We could go straight home _now_?" Jack offered. "You obviously think I'm sick or you wouldn't be trying to get me into the infirmary. Take me to bed, doctor."

"Yup. MRI. Blood work. Full exam. Let's go." Nathan said and looped his arm around Jack's waist to help pull him towards the door. Jack wrapped his hands around him and put his head on his shoulder and purred. Nathan ignored the stares and focused on Ally. He was now half dragging Jack to the door. "I'd appreciate some help."

"Oh. OK." Allison said and looked over to Kevin who was grinning at his Dad and seemed so happy for him. "Sweetie, I've got to go to work OK? So time to go to school a little early."

* * *

"Did I embarrass you?"

Nathan glanced over as Jack looked at him, a touch of fear in his eyes, from the passenger seat. "No. I'm just worried about you."

"I love that you're so damned confident. I hate it at times, but I really love how you can stand in the middle of Cafe Diem and just ignore everyone watching and recording you as I talk about how much I love your dick."

"Not quite the way I expected our relationship to go public, but you have never been one to do what I expect." Nathan groaned as Jack put his hand on his leg and started to grope a little. "Doesn't mean I can handle you grabbing my dick _while I'm driving_."

"Sorry." Jack said and took his hand back. "I love all of you, I just enjoyed that specific part of you a lot last night."

"So you said." Nathan looked at him. "Where did you go after you left? Did you answer a call?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "Ended up being a prank. Nobody was there. Dog getting into some trash."

"Hmmmm." Nathan said and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh don't do that. Talk to me. Your voice gets all super sexy when you talk science. All happy and thoughtful. Not that I don't love your authoritative voice, did I mention how good last night was?"

"I promise I will do it again, but right now I think I need you to go back to being slightly embarrassed by your words and actions before we go back to doing anything remotely sexual again."

"Oh shit." Jack said. "We better fix this fast!"

"Thank you for focusing." Nathan said. "Was the dog a normal dog or was it one of Taggart's?"

"It was a dog." Jack said. "It was dark."

"Right." Nathan sighed. Of course Jack was too distracted to provide any decent observations. That meant it was his turn to do the police work and he was not nearly as patient or good with people as Jack was. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You're naked." Nathan said and immediately looked for the hospital gown Jack had chosen not to wear as Ally snickered and rolled her eyes.

"_Really_?" Jack asked as the gown was tossed at him. "You spend so much time getting me naked in this town and now that it's in a semi appropriate atmosphere..."

"Not _at all _appropriate for how you greet your doctor." Nathan said and then threw a sheet over Jack's legs to cover him up knowing he was going to talk instead of dress.

"You mean Doctor Ex-Wife who might have been something if you hadn't been so fucking hot and flirty when we first met." Jack said and smiled at Ally then looked up at Nathan with fond memories. "Back when you were half naked in this bed and flaunting it for both of us. Why is that? Why am I always naked in front of everyone and you're only ever half naked? I mean, the abs are great, but I also love this muscle here..."

Nathan finally lost his composure as Jack ran his hand right into his pants and rubbed his lower abdominal muscle. He gasped and had to back away, pulling Jack's hand from his pants as he did so. "I'm going to leave the room and give you two some privacy."

"You want us to compare notes?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"No, I want you to undergo a full medical exam so I can have you back to normal." Nathan said and left.

"I love him." Jack confessed to Allison.

"I'm glad." She came over and placed her tablet on the bed and placed a patch on his neck to start taking readings. "You know he's worried about you, right?"

"Is this going to make things weird between us?" Jack asked. "You and me. I love our friendship and I know it's got to be weird that I'm in love with your ex-husband."

"I'm hurt you didn't tell me, but I understand why."

"My house will not be as understanding."

"Like I said, I understand why you wanted to keep what you had between yourselves." She looked at the readings and shook her head. He was extremely healthy and nothings stood out. "You _do_ understand why he's worried."

"Yeah." Jack said. "I can comprehend that my actions are embarrassing and will be embarrassing for a long time, but I don't feel that emotion at all. I honestly feel...right? Like nothing matters but being honest and not wasting time with what I really want. Like I'm not letting the good feelings wear off?"

"What made you feel this way?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I had this Zen moment where everything made sense. Stuff I didn't realize I even wanted or wouldn't admit to myself. Like how bad I wanted to get bent over and fucked on your ex's kitchen table."

Ally smiled. "We bought that table together and I can't say I didn't consider that height challenge that act might present"

"Damn." Jack said and gave her two thumbs up. "So you understand why I am feeling..good."

"I can understand why someone might craft a drug to remove inhibitions so that they could indulge in acts like that." She said and patted Jack's knee. "I needed wine, you needed something stronger apparently. Unless..."

"Oh my God, no." Jack said understanding where she was going with that. "I've never done anything like that, not even with him. Fantasized but the reality is I couldn't get past my pride or control issues to actually do it. You get it, right? You have to be in charge, you just can't let that go."

"Yeah." She said. "Ruined my marriage."

"Oh. Sorry." Jack said. "See I knew this would be weird."

"It's OK. Tell me more about this sex you didn't think you'd have. Was it prior to the call for the dog in the trash or after?"

"Oh." Jack said. "I must have been drugged before I went over to his place."

"So what did you do prior to that?"

"I helped Taggart get a cat out of a tree." Jack said and winced. "She was in heat."

* * *

"Taggart, what kind of weird pheromone bullshit are you cooking up in here?" Nathan said and glared at the man who was looking guilty. "Why did Jack just call me and tell me he thinks you made him go into heat by rubbing on your pussy?"

"She's a hybrid and none of the other cats were interested in her." Taggart said and looked over to the cage his poorly named "Pussy Galore" was now locked up in. "Dr. No and Goldfinger wouldn't have anything to do with her."

"Why are they named after James Bond characters?" Nathan sighed. "_So help me god_ if there is an Octo-pussy..."

"You try coming up with unique names for experiments in this place!" Taggart whined. "It was clever, it was about _bonding_ mates and helping animals that mate for life find new mates. Endangered species. Bonding...Bond, James Bond...it was a natural connection."

"Where is the antidote?" Nathan asked. "There_ is_ an antidote?"

"If there was, it would prevent you from saving the day with your awesome science skills." Taggart said.

"Right." Nathan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Will it wear off?"

"Should have already."

"So this probably isn't Jack's current problem." Nathan said and turned to leave. "I think I see why he hates this place."

"Maybe it's like the last time he was irresistible?" Taggart offered. "When all the ladies couldn't help but want to rip his clothes off?"

"This is compulsory honesty, not sex drive. If it was, I probably would have been tackled, handcuffed and humped in Cafe Diem." Nathan sighed as Taggart froze up and looked off at nothing with a smile on his face. How did Jack deal with these people? He left Taggart's lab and called Jack. "So what did you work on at GD yesterday?"

"_Uh..."_

"The answer is not Taggart's cat. Try again."

"_Not the dog either?"_

"No." Nathan said and glared at some people who stopped to whisper as he approached. The whole damned town knew thanks to Jack's display. He was tempted to demand the responsible party for Jack's state come forward, but that sounded like he was giving up on finding the problem. He wasn't a quitter.

"_Maybe you're just so irresistible I can't handle it?"_

"Where did you go before you got to my place, last night?

"_Uh...are you playing Sheriff? Are you doing my job?_" Jack gasped. _"Maybe you should interrogate me in person? I have handcuffs!"_

"No. You don't get _anything_ until we fix this and that includes seeing me."

"_Yeah...tell me how you're gonna punish me..."_

Nathan hung up. Jack was safe and now Ally's problem, he decided that if he was going to play detective than he was going to need a Deputy.

* * *

"Dr. Stark, how nice to see you."

"Wipe that smile off your face, Lupo, you can tease him all you want when this is over."

"When what's over?" Jo asked and leaned back in her chair and played with her pencil. "The obvious science experiment that went awry? The weekly dose of humiliation he suffers because of the geniuses in this town who think so little of an average guy and have no respect for safety protocols or the law?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. How much easier his life would have been if the town knew he was my boyfriend and everyone was too scared of me to screw with him."

"He protected you." She said and flicked her pencil onto the desk. "He always protects you and this town. Cobb would have had GD crawling with DoD bigwigs demanding answers for the damages."

"Well I'm trying to protect him now, so can we save this 'hurt him and I hurt you' discussion for later?"

"Later." Lupo nodded.

"Great." He walked over to the computer and said, "Do you have a way to track where he went? A list of calls he went out on?"

"Yeah. Me." Jo said and pointed to herself and smiled. "He's my partner. We talk to each other."

"I suppose you're hinting that there are some unresolved issues between me and _my_ partner which are now coming to the surface because he's on some kind of drug?"

"He professed his love for you in Cafe Diem. He wants more than casual sex." She said.

"I remember." Nathan gave her a tight smile that said he wasn't here for this.

"Well?" She asked.

"There has never been anything casual about it. More competitive, really."

"You going to give him what he wants?"

"He got exactly what he asked for."

They both looked at each other with an eye for assessment and finally Jo asked. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"This isn't helping." Nathan said. "I came here to find out where he was prior to him coming to my house last night. Both leads have been a dead end. It's not a drug and it's not a cat."

"No shit. That's how we operate around here." She said. "You're trying to tell me you care for Jack but you didn't know something was off with him last night?"

Nathan lifted his chin in response to the cold stare. "He was...different."

"You didn't say anything? It didn't stop you from sleeping with him?"

"OK, first thing...there was no sleeping." Nathan said and then his anger got the better of him and he pointed at her. He watched her react and knew she was planning to break the digit if it got close enough to her. "He was horny, came into my house talking dirty and of course I gave him exactly what he asked for. And no, he was not upset in the least and left very very happy."

"Really."

That was the sound of 'maybe you're not good for him after all' and that pissed him off. "Really? Are you telling me that if Zane walked in here and said...'Hey babe, I really want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me, right now' that you wouldn't do it?"

Jo was not amused by how well could imitate Zane and she didn't appreciate being put on the spot either. "Well..."

Nathan heard the door to the office open and they both fell silent, but held each other's stares.

"Hey babe, did you see this morning's episode at Cafe Diem?" Zane giggled as he walked in the Sheriff's office, eyes glued to his PDA, "I told you my boss was fucking yours. Pay up!"

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her and accepted her eye roll as an admission of defeat.

"OK, yes." She said and had to suppress some very vivid images as Zane came to a stop in the middle of the office and just stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'll be waiting outside in my car if you want to settle your bet first before settling on the idea of working with me to save your best friend." Nathan said and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He turned and winked at Zane before leaving.

* * *

"Watch the speed limit, _Stark_."

"Still not going back for your car so you can drive, _Lupo_."

"You asked me to come with you and you are only acting _like_ the Sheriff and not the _acting_ Sheriff." Jo reminded him as he took a curve too fast.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I could interrogate Beverly myself."

"No, I don't think you can." Jo said. "She'll just manipulate you like she manipulated him and then we'll have both of you to contend with. No, we're partnering up on this just like you wanted."

"You really had an epiphany while riding Zane on your desk?" Nathan asked. "Seriously?"

"I didn't say that." Jo growled.

"That's what I heard."

"Well you hear what you want, _what's new_?" Jo crossed her arms and huffed. "What I _said_ was that Zane mentioned that he was at Cafe Diem picking up dinner when Jack walked in and Beverly called him over to talk. Then Zane's order was up and he left. That's what he told me after he asked why I was working with you."

"Oh, my bad. Apparently you talked prior to your activities."

"Yes." She said. "That's what couples do. They talk and don't just walk in the house and say 'fuck me' and leave."

"_Once._" Nathan gritted his teeth. "One time he comes over for dinner and says he wants to be the spread on the table and anyone saying they would ignore that is lying."

"Watch your speed." Jo said smugly.

Nathan growled as he lifted his foot off the pedal a little, his anger getting the better of him. They drove in silence for a mile or two until he calmed down and then he said, "It makes sense, Beverly that is. If it was some kind of therapy treatment to allow a patient to express their repressed feelings than it would explain how Jack seems compelled to confess every little thing he's feeling."

"It also explains why he talked about you being 'incapable of love and commitment' because those are words from a shrink and not Jack."

"Yeah, that's Beverly alright." Nathan mumbled.

"Why though?" She asked. "Why would she target Jack?"

"Because he won't talk to her." Nathan said. "She's taken it as a personal slight that he is the only one in town _not_ coming to see her as a patient."

"So she doses him with truth serum?" Jo asked. "It seems risky."

"After the pollen incident, her days are booked solid." Nathan said and tapped the steering wheel. He still remembered that 'emotionally absent' comment and it stung.

"She's not held to the same standards as your scientists though. She doesn't have to prove her worth to stay in Eureka."

"She does." Nathan said. "She has to continue to work on research papers as proof of her own constant education. Otherwise her therapy would be stagnant and not adaptive."

"Really." She said .

"Eureka is about progress. It's about being at the forefront of everything and mental health is exceptionally important."

"Maybe this is less about Jack than it is about managing her workload?" Jo suggested. "He is the test subject on so much, but especially something he's been known to resist... like therapy? That would make him the perfect candidate for a test like this."

"Truth serum would help clients unload their issues much faster." Nathan said thoughtfully as they pulled up the driveway to the B&B. "However...it doesn't explain why she talked about me. Everyone was in the dark about Jack and I, yet she saw it and kept that to herself? Sorry, that's not how she works. She would have used that against me not him."

"Stark, that's exactly what happened. Jack was weaponized; truth in a town of secrets is really the only thing that makes people panic. If he was dosed with something that sent him to your house immediately, he probably said something about his relationship with you in order to get out of Cafe Diem."

He parked his car and looked over at her. "OK, how do you want to play this?"

* * *

"Beverly!" Nathan bellowed as soon as he was inside the house. "I find myself in need of an emergency anger management session."

Jo rolled her eyes. So much for letting her play bad cop. They both marched over to the closed door where Beverly usually had her sessions. She pulled up information on her phone. "The car outside belongs to Dr. Drechmeyer"

"Which one?"

"Murray."

"Oh, in that case." Nathan banged on the door. "He's probably getting redacted next month when his assessment comes around because he's got nothing to show for his work so..no reason to waste Beverly's time."

"Wow." Jo said and shook her head.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." She said. "You're not my problem."

"Beverly, open the damned door." Nathan was about to hit it again but then the door opened and a very pissed off Dr. Barlow looked at him.

"I am _in session_."

"Great, that's exactly why we're here. To talk about your unscheduled session with Sheriff Carter last night that has put him in the infirmary." Nathan said and pushed the door open and was about to tell Drechmeyer to get out but that was definitely not Drechmeyer on the couch. "Oh. Hi Zoe."

"Hi, Dad's boyfriend." She said and waved at Jo. "Hey Jo."

"Zoe, why aren't you in school?" Jo asked immediately.

"Well, I needed someone to talk to since a video of my Dad professing his love for the director of GD while broadcasting their sexual activities went viral and the whole damned town knows." Zoe said. "A little traumatizing."

"Please, everyone." Beverly said, voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm. "Come in. We might as well do a group session since you all are very close to Jack Carter and play significant roles in his life."

"Don't start." Nathan growled at her. God he was pissed. How dare she make Jack vulnerable like this.

"Why do you have Dr. Drechmeyer's car?" Jo asked Zoe and leaned on the couch to give her the intimidating stare.

"He's doing some presentation about paranormal activity at Tesla." Zoe said. "Putnam felt it would help us understand our roles better for our upcoming play, _Beetlejuice_."

"You don't have a drivers license." Jo reminded her. "Why do you have his car?"

"Self driving car." She said. "He thinks it's the closest thing to being haunted and was first in line for the upgrade. But enough about me, this is about my Dad."

Nathan turned and watched her cross her arms and give him a stare that reminded him a lot of her Dad. "What? Are we going to pretend this isn't about you skipping school?"

"Hey!" 

"Neither one of you is surprised by this, admit it." Nathan said and turned to them both. The women in Jack's life, the ones he never wanted to hurt or disappoint. Coming out as a couple would have affected them and he was too concerned about it. He looked to Jo next, "Especially since you and Donovan were betting on us, Lupo!"

"This town has a gambling problem, that proves nothing." Jo said.

Beverly sat down. "Well, Zoe, perhaps you would like to share with Dr. Stark your feelings of betrayal and..."

"Also not buying it." Nathan said and looked at Zoe. "Not with your IQ and at home training in psychology and law enforcement from two competent parents who work all the time. Your _house_ is also more than aware of what's going on as she lectured me via text this morning. So let's cut the bullshit and focus on the fact that Jack has been the victim of some therapy experiment that he did not volunteer for. Right, Beverly?"

"You of all people know what was in his contract..." Beverly answered and watched all three of them focus on her. She shivered a little. Separately she could handle them, together they were intimidating as hell.

"What. Did. You. DO?" Nathan demanded.

"It's a simple hypnotic device." She explained. "I have not used it on any patients, Jack was not my patient."

"When does it wear off?" Nathan asked.

"When he feels he receives the truth in return." She said. "It's not a drug, it doesn't wear off. He's compelled to tell the truth until he feels it's being reciprocated and an understanding is reached."

"Why would you make that?" Zoe asked.

"Government request for interrogations." She explained. "Do you want to see the work order, Dr. Stark?"

He wanted to smack that smug look off her face but instead he turned around and looked at the two women who were closest to Jack and said, "Well. I'll go pick him up and see if we can help him out of this before any more damage is done. I'll meet you both back at the bunker."

"You drove." Jo reminded him.

"She's not allowed to drive." Stark pointed to Zoe and smiled at her. "And you're an officer of the law who is obligated to see to it that the kid gets home safe."

"Home?" Zoe asked. "As in you write me a note to get me out of school?"

"Zoe, keep pushing me and I will not tell your Dad to censor his professions of love." Nathan said and walked out of the room.

* * *

"I'm so sorry S.A.R.A.H." Jack said and pet the wall. "I didn't want to get your hopes up because Nathan is such a pretentious ass about everything and there is no way he'd ever move in with me."

"It's been three hours of this." Zoe said and looked at Nathan who was stretched out on the couch and had a arm draped over his eyes. "What do we need to tell him to make him happy?"

"I don't...know." Nathan groaned. "Is this really what his job is like?"

"Yes." Jo said and shoved his feet off the couch so she could sit down. "From one grain of truth to the next until he finally builds his sandcastle and can figure out why _your_ people are trying to destroy the world."

"Probably why he wants you to move in with us." Zoe sat down on the coffee table as her Dad hugged the wall and S.A.R.A.H. sounded like she was crying. "He clearly needs to de-stress somehow."

"Zoe..."Jo gave her a stern look.

"What? He's way easier to deal with when he's getting laid. That's a fact."

"True." Jo said.

"Which is apparently his doing." Zoe said and waved to Stark who was now sitting up and trying to crush his temples with his hands.

"Yeah." Jo shrugged and smacked Stark's leg. "At this point I think you'd be doing a public service if you carried him upstairs and did whatever you do to him last night. I feel like I'm being held hostage by truth."

Zoe loudly said, "I accept this truth, Dad! I accept your boyfriend and so does Jo! We approve. Totally."

"He's not listening." Jo said. "I need to get back to work so if you two think you can handle him..."

Nathan nodded. "Not really much any of us can do until he wears himself out."

Jo got up and went over to her boss who was now talking to his house about the...closet? Some...sensory ports? Oh..shit. "Hey Carter, I gotta get back to work."

"Hey, Jo!" Jack said. "You do such a good job. I don't deserve you."

"I know." She said and bet down to kiss him on the forehead. "You're giving your boyfriend a headache so if you can wrap up your truth or dare episode I think that would be great. He's really proven to actually care a lot about you. Zoe and I approve of him."

"Really? I didn't think you would like him."

"I don't like him, he's a dick. However he works for you." She said.

Jack felt a finger on his lips and saw she didn't want to hear him talk about Nathan's anatomy anymore. "Thanks. I feel the same about Zane."

"Yeah, I know." She said "That's why we hooked up on your desk today."

"That's fair."

"Call me when you feel normal." She instructed.

"Will do." He said and stood up as she left and went over to the living room. "So, S.A.R.A.H. wants to know if you want to stay for dinner tonight."

"Jack, I'll stay all night if that's what you want." Nathan said and looked up at him and the man just lit up.

"Not if you keep forgetting he is_ my father_ and I do not want to hear about his sex life." Zoe said and threatened to smack him with the rolled up newspaper.

"What happened to 'When he gets laid he's easy to deal with' from three minutes ago?" Nathan asked.

"You're encouraging him to overshare." Zoe countered.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Zoe." Jack said.

"Dad, I want you to be happy. If this is what it takes for that to be realized, I am willing to put up with it. Tomorrow if you two are officially dating, I am going to be expecting help with my homework and also the science fair."

"I judge the science fair." Nathan said and narrowed his eyes at her. "No."

"Counter offer, I'll take the homework help and you have to eat here at least three times a week. School days. I'm not doing homework on weekends." She said and then added. "And...you two keep your PDA to a minimum at Cafe Diem while I am working."

"Just during your shift?" Nathan asked. "I can kiss him in the morning and..."

"Sure. If you two want to take it that level. All the better for Vince." She said. "During my shifts, nothing lewd for me to see or hear."

"I'm not the one who needs to make that promise." Nathan looked up at Jack. "Apparently someone is repressing a lot of hands-on lewd interactions."

"OK. Well, I'm better behaved when I'm not under the influence of some truth device." Jack said and rubbed his neck.

"Speaking of..." Zoe said and Nathan was already nodding.

"Trust me." Nathan waved her concerns off by waving his hand which Jack grabbed and kissed. "I'll make it clear experimenting on your father is my job and anyone doing so will incur my wrath."

"See...this is what I want none of. Truth or not." Zoe said as Nathan grinned at her.

"Dinner, sounds great." Nathan said and stood up and kissed Jack. "I need to go back to work too. Promise me you will stay home and resolve all issues by phone until I come back?"

"OK." Jack nodded.

Zoe watched the lights flicker, a sign that S.A.R.A.H. was emotionally overloaded. She noticed Nathan pause at that as well. They both looked to the ceiling and said "Sarah?" at the same time.

"I..." S.A.R.A.H. Cleared her none existence throat. "I may have helped with the design of Dr. Barlow's device. I may have hacked her computer. I may have wanted the Sheriff to admit his feelings for you so we could be a family. I may have wanted you to be a part of this family in time for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Then help him through this while I deal with the fallout so when he goes to work tomorrow, not a soul will look at him cross." Nathan was going to need a massage in order to get all the stress out of his muscles. Drugs to deal with the headache. A scowl to deal with everything else.

"That's very sweet of you Dr. Stark." S.A.R.A.H. chirped.

"It's what he hates about me." Nathan said and walked to the door.

"Not true." Jack said. "It's a guilty pleasure watching you intimate people knowing that you have never had that effect on me. It's pretty sweet you're using that to protect me even though this is just another day in my life. Next week people will forget and there will be some new reason to laugh at me."

"Not anymore." Nathan said and looked up as S.A.R.A.H.'s lights dimmed. "I know you're capable but it doesn't mean it should be happening. You deserve the respect you give them in return."

"Thanks." Jack said.

"I hope that the device was a one time use only and that this won't be a reoccurring problem, _S.A.R.A.H_." Nathan said to the house.

"It was, Dr. Stark. It was my invention and I won't let Dr. Barlow take credit for it or allow it to be used inappropriately. The prototype has burned up internally and the information is already gone from her computer."

"Good girl." He said and left. What a day.

* * *

"Sorry my house put you through this just so we would admit that we were dating and you could come over for Thanksgiving dinner." Jack said as he laid on Nathan's chest and ran his fingers over the outlines of his muscles. "Not really sorry, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out."

"I'm not complaining either." Nathan said and closed his eyes and rested his head on Jack's. "I hate your job though."

"That's the lesson you learned?" Jack chuckled.

"I gained an appreciation for what you do outside of the deductive reasoning and charismatic interviewing skills."

"Why does this sound like a performance evaluation?" Jack asked.

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment."

"Are they so rare that you have to fall back on work related job review forms in order to give them out?" Jack chuckled and picked up his head and rested his chin on Nathan's chest, trying to get a glimpse of his face in the dark. "I'm _so_ glad you didn't have to get hit with the truth serum device."

"I'm glad you're less maintenance than your house."

"I'm really happy you're going to spend Thanksgiving with us." Jack said. "Holidays and family things...haven't gone so well in the past. I'm glad you're going to be part of the family."

"This was a long, ridiculous process of getting the approval from the women in your lives to date you so it's a good thing you're happy about it." Nathan said and stretched. "I also gained an appreciation for your job and I hate it."

"Yeah, it's not for everyone."

"Thanks for filtering what gets sent to the DoD." Nathan said and kissed him. "Thanks for everything you do."

"Did you get hit with some device?"

"I love you Jack, I'm not sure how to tell you that without complimenting your work."

"You could just say, 'I love you'."

"That doesn't really encompass how much I appreciate who you are and how you operate, how good you are at what you do. It's been something that's pit us against each other and I want you to know it's not about you or how you do your job. It's because you do it too well."

"Thanks." Jack said. "I hate you too."

Nathan snorted. That's what it boiled down to, didn't it? "Go back to sleep. We have strict orders to be back here in time for meal prep and I have two days work to get done in six hours tomorrow."

"Why...sleep?" Jack asked and kissed him.

"Glad the horny Jack wasn't a byproduct of the device."

"You knew that." Jack laughed as he crawled on top of him.

"There were things that happened last night that never even came close to the way things have been." Nathan said and felt Jack's hot breath and soft kisses on his throat.

"Good. What else do you want to try?" Jack asked. "Tomorrow Eureka gives thanks that you are being taken care of by the town Sheriff and in a way better mood than you have ever been."


End file.
